


Wild Wild World

by LaundryBasket (LaundryBasket____LuLuGal)



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Reality, Angst, Big Brother Daniel, Brothers, Daniel Has Powers, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, High Morality Sean, Hurt/Comfort, Low Morality Daniel, Nightmares, Racism, Sean Has Powers, Sean and Daniel need a hug, These poor boys, overprotective daniel, roles reversed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaundryBasket____LuLuGal/pseuds/LaundryBasket
Summary: Roles are reversed for the wolf brothers and Daniel is the older one who is willing to do whatever it takes to protect his younger brother Sean through their journey to get to Puerto lobos. Not only do Daniels powers surface and get more and more powerful every day but seems his brother Sean has some powers of his own.Daniel starts out right where Sean started in the game but it’s where he goes that changes the most. The ages are a little different as well, Daniel is 17 and Sean is 12. This fan fiction follows the story of the game but will have some major changes as well.Life is Strange 2 and the characters do not belong to me but I love them!
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. The Beginning: Roads

“I don’t even want to go tonight.” Daniel broods as the bus begins to leave and Noah flips off some of the guys still inside.  
  
“So you’d prefer another night of staying in, eating junk and playing video games?”  
  
“Yes! And I know you would too!”  
  
”Come on Daniel, we’re in high school and it’s about time we went to a party! Besides everyone will be there!”  
  
“Then we definitely shouldn't go.” Daniel cringes at the thought of being surrounded by drunk high school idiots. It’s bad enough he’s forced to see and deal with them on a daily basis but to purposely be around them is asking for a headache. He has no idea what’s gotten into Noah or why he’s no longer content with the low profile and dare he say loser status they so proudly hold.

“Don’t you have any girls in your sight that you would like to woo tonight?”

“Woo? What century do you live in? And no, there is not a single girl I could possibly have interest in.” Even if someone showed interest in him it still would never work. Everyone here is either a jerk, fake, or pretentious.

“A guy?”

“Dude.”  
  
“Hey, just saying.”  
  
Daniels phone buzzes, breaking up the delightful conversation.

_‘Coming home soon hijo?’_

Daniel sighs, shoving his phone back into his pocket as they reach the other side of the street and Daniels house is in sight.

“Who was that?”  
  
“My dad. He’s always wanting to know where I am, what I’m doing, who I’m with, it’s freaking annoying. He already babies Sean enough for the both of us, can’t he just leave me alone?” Daniel says with a huff of annoyance. He knows his dad cares and wants to be a part of his sons life but it’s getting to be too much.

Maybe it’s just the fear of letting his father actually in past his walls. Doing so would only set them both up for hurt. It’s like his dad has a perfect idea of who Daniel Diaz should be and he keeps disappointing the man.

“At least you have a dad that cares where you are, if I disappeared for a week my pops still wouldn’t notice.” Noah’s resentment is tangible in the air.

As they keep walking they pass Daniels jerk off of a neighbor just lounging under his proudly placed American flag. As if that made the prick better or anything.

“Hey lovebirds, back from the looney bin?”

“Hey duck face, mind your own business.” Noah flips the guy off which rewards them with the bird in response.

“Gah your neighbor’s a prick.” Noah makes a face. Daniel’s quick to agree.

“I know your dad would kill us here so wanna go back to my place to medicate?” Noah says as soon as they reach the Diaz residence. He slides his cigarette pack out from his front pocket, basically dancing with it. Daniel shoves it down out of his face.

“No dude, later tonight.” He says in a hushed tone.

“Tonight? So does that mean you’re coming?”

Daniel sighs, knowing he’ll regret it. “Yeah I’m coming.” Noah whoops. “Only because someone has to be there to make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself and choke to death when you’re drunk. Besides, what else am I going to do?”

Noah pops a cigarette in his mouth and salutes Daniel. “Don’t leave me hanging man, Skype ya later. I’ll send you a list of things you should bring tonight!”

Daniel gives his own salute before making his way to his front door, hoping his dad’s in the garage and his brother’s in his room to avoid as much interaction as he can. Sadly luck is not on his side.

Both members of his family are lounging on the couch playing some video game and the front door opening alerts them. Sean basically jumps from his seat, excitement written on his face.

“Daniel! You’ll never guess what! I beat your high score!” He says happily and dad chuckles.

“It’s true hijo, I saw it with my very own eyes.”

“Bet you can’t beat my score now.” The proudness in his brothers face is annoying and Daniel feels the need to get his score up again just to spite the kid.

Daniel rolls his eyes. “What are you five?” Dad gives him a look. As if Sean doesn’t act like a five year old all the time. “Whatever.” He makes his way to the kitchen, grabbing a soda from the fridge as his dad stands up from the couch.

“Come on Daniel, don’t you want to spend some time with your hermanito y papito?” The man opens his arms up for a hug from his older son. Daniel cringes at the Spanish and backs away from the contact.

“No, I have...stuff to do.”

“Stuff?” That gets him an eyebrow raise.

Daniel nods and retreats quickly to his bedroom trying to ignore the look of hurt on his dads face. At the slam of his door he can hear Seans disappointment turn to joy at dad agreeing to play one more round with him before getting back to work.

With his door closed Daniel feels like he can finally breathe. He admits he misses the days where he would spend hours with his brother, playing games and messing around. Their dad would always join in later smelling like oil and grease and ruffle his head looking tired but happy to be with his boys. Daniel shakes the thoughts and the look of his dads disappointed face when he rejected the mans hug comes back to him.

He wants things to be like they once were. But with each day he can’t help but pull away further. The house and family are all the same, it’s just Daniel that’s changing.

He looks around his room finding comfort in the organized chaos, the books and papers strewn around and his smelly uniform for work he desperately needs to wash laying on the ground. He turns on his radio and flops down onto his bed resuming his book where he left off until his phone buzzes.

_‘Recipe for a lit time, emphasis on LIT:’_

Of course this is from Noah.

_‘Snacks to accompany the munchies_

_MONEY for booze or weed haven’t decided which is more important....scratch that bring it for both_

_Blanket never know if some cute girl will get cold and need a little warming up....or guy if ya know what I mean ;)_

_Yourself bro wont be a party without you’_

Daniel chuckles and he types out a quick reply, sending it as his eyes land on a foreign paper laying on his desk.Getting up quickly and grabbing it reveals it’s one of Seans dumb drawings. Immediate irritation pokes at Daniel.

“Sean! I told you to stay out of my room!” He yells out and knows he’s heard when the brat yells back.

“I wasn’t!”

Dad doesn’t respond which means he’s most likely in the garage by now which also means Daniel can get things for the party without being bugged. He tosses the now slightly crinkled paper in the direction of his trash can and peeks his head out his room. Sean’s locked away in his own and the kitchen area is cleared.

Snacks will be easy to grab, money too seeing as the “drug money” jar is looking pretty generous, a blanket should be simple to find as well if he remembers right seeing an old one in the garage. 

He decides on sodas and chips, also snagging some cookie dough to snack on in the meantime. He ends up freezing over the jar of money. He knows the jar literally says the money is for drugs, which Daniel fully intends to use it for that very purpose but he still can’t shake the guilt at taking it. He wipes off bits off cookie dough from his fingers and rolls his eyes at himself, it’s only like ten bucks, he’ll work an extra shift and pay the jar back.

He snags the bills, packs his stuff then heads downstairs.

His dad is listening to music in the garage but it’s still not loud enough to cover the sound of Daniel walking down the stairs. Daniel is just about to grip the blanket on one of the shelves when his dad calls out to him.

“Hey Daniel, that you?” His dads voice carries over but is slightly muffled.

“No it’s me, Sean.” Daniel says deadpan.

“Hey, while you’re down here impersonating your brother why don’t you give me a hand.”

“With what?” Daniel drags his feet walking into the garage. His dad is laid underneath the car, being in his “element” at ease in the garage.

He ends up scavenging the room for some stupid flex headed wrench or whatever that happens to be in the very last place he looks. His dads excitement of him finally finding the wrench, even though he made a quip of searching “wrenches” on Google, brings a somewhat warm feeling to his chest.

Dad moves out from under the car, Daniels car, and wipes grease from his black hands.

“You got to learn to trade. Designing, athletics, engineering, I don’t care...as long as you put your heart into it.” Dad says in the most dad talk voice.

“I know. I just have no clue what I want to do, I’m not good at anything.” Daniel says, folding his arms feeling somewhat defensive.

“You’re only sixteen years old, you’ll figure it out. Trust me, it took me a while too.”

Daniel thinks about it, about the boxes of things they've needed to get rid of for years that still collect dust here. The memories they still hold on to. He thinks about the garage and his dads life...

“Do you...have any regrets?”

“Of course not. I have you boys, a wonderful life. What more could I ask for?” Guilt prods itself at the edge of Daniels mind. “And maybe one day, when I retire, I’ll go back to México, to Puerto Lobos...but until then...”

“Yeah, I know, heard it a thousand times.”

“Yeah yeah, you know. I don’t even know why I’m fixing up this sweet car for you.” His dad moves to work on the engine.

“You don't have to...but you know I’m...grateful for it.” Daniel looks down.

Dad smiles up at him. “Of course son.”

Daniel thinks about the party and that he still needs to Skype Noah, shaking the momentarily feeling of happy. He actually needs to ask his dad for some money and the $10 is not gonna cut it but his dad beats him to it.

“So does this ‘stuff’ you’re having to do today have anything to do with a party?”

“How...did you know?”

“Your brother may have mentioned something.” Of course.

“Little snitch.” How on earth could Sean even know...

“Hey that little snitch cares a lot about you hijo. He looks up to his hermano.” Dad sighs and Daniel sees the mans age in his eyes. “He just wants to spend time with you more.”

“Yeah it would be a lot easier if he wasn't so annoying.”

“Try to be there for him. That’s what the people in our lives are for, especially family. In the world at this time we got to stick together.” He straightens up and squares his shoulders to Daniel. “So I’m guessing you’re needing money for tonight? Just be honest with me, are you using this money to buy alcohol, weed?”

Daniel hesitates, he knows lying to his dad has never turned out ok and that he appreciates the truth no matter what. He decides to be honest and is surprisingly rewarded with $40 and that warm feeling again when his dad appreciates the truth from him.

“Thanks, dad.”

“Just be careful, that’s all I’m asking for, ok? I know what crazy stuff kids can get into these days.”

Daniel nods silently, questions running through his head about his dads own teenage years.

“Now get out of here before I change my mind about that cash. And keep an eye on Sean while you’re home.”

“Fine.” Daniel moves to leave.

“Hey, not so fast Danny-boy. Don’t tell me you’re leaving without giving your papito a hug!”

Daniel rolls his eyes but doesn't want to bring that hurt look back to his dads face. After a beat he steps forward into the embrace, grease from his dad getting on his flannel shirt and all.

“Have fun, but not too much.”

“I won’t.” Dad lets go and moves back to under the car. “Bye...”

“I love you hijo.” Dad says out just as Daniel leaves the room.

Daniel pauses. “Love you too dad.” He says over his shoulder.

Noahs been waiting long enough so Daniel heads back up to his room.

He’s about to sit down when the crinkled paper by the trash catches his eye again and Daniel sighs, picking it up to place properly in the bin. That’s when he gets a better look at it. The pen drawing actually looks pretty cool and he’s forgotten how good his brother’s gotten at his skill the past year.

The drawing is of a little wolf standing off center being tailed by a bigger one with it’s tail wrapped around the two. It’s clearly the two brothers even without the clearly written “Wolf brothers” below it. Sean must’ve drawn it for him. He feels a little bit of guilt for crinkling it and decides that Noah can wait a few minutes longer to Skype.

His brothers door is closed but not locked and he opens the wood to reveal Sean on his bed with the sketchbook dad gave him for his last birthday.

“What?” Sean says, without even looking up.

Daniel takes a breath to refrain from being snippy back at his brother. “Just saying hi.”

“Well you didn’t want to say hi earlier.” Sean says evenly. Daniel runs a hand through his hair. He restrains himself from leaving to the comfort of his own room but stays by the feeling of needing to somewhat reconcile with his brother.

“Yeah well...how’s it sound tomorrow I show you what it really looks like to beat a high score.” Daniel says and Sean finally looks up, smiling playfully.

“As if you could. I bet your superhero trading cards on it!” Daniel scoffs.

“You’re on, I don’t even like those kid cards anymore.” Daniel smiles easily, which feels like the first time that day.

“Even Power Bear?” Sean says with an eyebrow raised. There’s no way he’d give that up, it’s the one piece of his childhood he refuses to say goodbye to.

“Ok fine, you got me, you can have all _but_ Power Bear if you beat me. Deal?”

“Deal.”

He shifts from one foot to the other the comfortable feeling in the room suddenly becoming empty with words that need to be said. Sean looks down at his drawing book but doesn’t pick the pencil up, then as if connecting the dots in his head jumps straight up, colored pencils flying.

“Wait! You’re going to a party tonight aren’t you? At Thomas’ house?”

“Seriously how did you know?”

“Noah told me.” Sean gives a devious grin. “Can I come?”

“No way. I’m not bringing my snot faced little brother to a high school party.”

“Lyla and I are going to be high schoolers soon.”

“In like three years. Until then you are not allowed anywhere near these parties. Got it?” Sean huffs and settles back comfortably on his bed to start drawing again.

“Yeah, that’s what dad says. _Injusto_.”

“Yeah whatever, _injusto_ everywhere.” Daniel smirks and leaves for his own room.

He finally settles down to Skype Noah who is currently only wearing boxers.

Daniel raises his eyebrows. “Is now a bad time?”

Noah rolls his eyes. “I’m picking my outfit dude. If I wore what I did at school no one would stop talking about it.”

“Of course, I agree you should just go in your boxers, that will catch all the girls’ attention.”

“Har har. Speaking of girls Jessica will be there and I think tonight is the night I’m going to make my move.”

“You’ve said that the past two years, do you think this one is gonna stick?”

“Have faith in me man! The past two years were just a warm up for tonight.”

Suddenly Daniels bedroom door opens and Sean runs in. He’s got his Squad wolf sweatshirt on and his skateboard in hand.

“Hey Daniel wanna see me do a new trick on my board? I forgot to tell you I finally got the pop shuvit down!” He comes closer to the screen. “Hey Noah!”

“Sean what do I say about staying out of my room?” Daniel turns on him.

“I just...”

“No. Out!” Daniel grabs his brother by the hood and drags him out the room slamming the door behind him.

“Lyla thinks it’s cool!” Sean says through the closed door.

“Great, go bug her then!”

Daniel falls heavily back into his chair and Sees Noah shake his head in a laugh as he pulls a long sleeve over his head.

“He’s always barging in and getting in my space.” Daniel sighs and grabs his book from his bed, he does not want to forget it tonight.

“I’m so glad I don't have an annoying brat brother.” Noah says and it twinges something in Daniel.

“Back off Noah, only I can call him annoying.”

Noah laughs again then puts his hands up in surrender. “Ok ok, no problem bro.”

They talk a bit more about tonight but mostly about the calc test coming up and how Mr. Henderson is being a stick about grades. Noahs going off about the unimportance about needing school at all to be a professional gamer when something outside catches Daniels attention.

There’s yelling coming from the front yard and one of the voices is clearly Seans, and clearly in distress. Daniel stands quickly and sees his neighbor in his brothers face, his own red and angry.

Without hesitation Daniel makes a beeline for his door to leave the house, leaving Noah yelling behind him.

Coming up to his brother and neighbor he can hear the words being exchanged and Sean is apologizing for something. That’s when Daniel notices his brothers skate board gripped tight in Bretts hand.

Daniel steps forcefully in between the two allowing a glare to settle on his face and without a seconds hesitation pulls Sean to stand behind him.

“Back away from my brother.” He says as calmly as he can but still it comes out as a growl.

“Screw you Diaz. His dumb board smashed straight into my porch and left a big ugly dent, just like your kind’s done to our country.” Brents voice just makes Daniel want to punch his ugly face in. He closes his hands into fists.

“I’m sorry Brett, I didn’t mean it!” Sean says coming out from behind Daniel.

Daniel pulls Sean back, covering him from their neighbor. “Back off Brett, it was an accident, he’s just a kid.”

“He’s a freaking retard! You both should go back to your own country!”

“We’re Americans you white trash.” Daniel spits back.

As expected, Bret does not like that and throws Seans board across the lawn. “What did you call me, _Jorge_?” He yells, shoving a bit at Daniels chest.

“You heard me,” Daniel leans forward. “Big, fat, white trash.”

The punch is expected but it still surprises Daniel as pain explodes in his cheek. He punches Brett back in an instant then yells to his brother.

“Get inside Sean!” His brother stares back at Daniel, big eyed and frozen in place. “Go!” Daniel yells again.

Brett shoves Daniel aside and it startles Sean backward. The punks nose is bleeding from the punch and the blood stands out brightly against his white shirt. Seans eyes are clearly glued on the image. He shakes out of his stupor and turns to run towards the house. He’s in the middle of yelling for their dad when Brett catches him by the hood of his hoodie. The yank of it going backwards chokes his little brother.

Anger rises in Daniel and all he sees is red as he harshly pulls the punk backwards and moves to push him away him once the guys hands are no longer on Sean. The hatred and anger seem to be boiling up in him until it all shoots out with the shove at Brett who in turn flies backwards, straight into his porch hitting his head hard on the white wood. Daniel stares in shock, anger dissipating and looking at his hands that never actually touched Brett yet somehow...

He stares at the form on the ground not moving, barely breathing and his own heart stutters. There’s a gasp behind him and it brings Daniel back to remember, _Sean_.

“Daniel you...” The fear in his brothers eyes, Daniel realizes, is no longer because of Brett but because of him. “Is he...”

Daniel looks over Sean, who seems to be ok, then runs to the side of the unmoving form. He’s breathing, thank goodness, but not much more. Panic replaces all anger and Sean comes running up next to him.

He didn't even touch him.....

Police sirens ring through the air. Voices shout and theres a gun, a freaking gun pointed at the both of them.

“I swear officer It was an accident!” Things are moving too fast.

“Get down on the ground I will not ask again!”

“Daniel?” Seans fear rings through the air.

“He was picking on my brother! I didn’t mean-”

“On the ground!” The gun is closer, closer to his brother.

The ground is cold and the grass is long dead. He can see Brett choking on his own breath from here.

Suddenly dad is running out and the gun is pointed at him. A gun. At his dad.

“They’re good kids officer please.”

“Dad I didn’t mean to-“

“Quiet Daniel!”

Sean grips his head his eyes scrunching hard at the raised voices all around. Daniel feels the same pressure rising up in him. It’s unbearable.

“Dad!”

The gun goes off. His dad falls. Sean and Daniel scream. Everything explodes.


	2. Nightmares: Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting camp and making it through another night in the woods can’t keep wandering thoughts away. Daniel notices something about his brother that begins to worry him more and more.

Blood. His hands. Dead eyes.

Every time Daniel closes his eyes he sees it again, plaguing him, reminding him that this is real. He grabs another log for their fire and shakes the current spiraling thoughts from his mind.

Build a fire...that’s all he has to worry about in this moment. Sean is off by the shore fervently drawing something and Daniel’s fine as long as his little brother is never out of his sight. The sun is still visible but will most likely be going down before they know it.  
  
“Sean it’s going to get dark pretty soon...”  
  
“I’m almost done!”  
  
Daniel sets up the logs into a makeshift teepee, grateful to his da....grateful that he learned how to build one as a kid. An ache strikes him and he suddenly needs his brother to be next to him.  
  
“Sean!”  
  
“Ok, I’m coming!” Sean jumps off the rock he was perching on and bounds over, clearly exhausted from the past few days but still having the energy of a kid.  
  
Sean doesn't know what happened. Or at least his brother doesn’t understand. The moment things went to hell is all such a blur even for Daniel.  
  
The screaming, the...the gunshot, then suddenly it’s as if all the energy that was building in Daniel released at once and the world exploded. Bodies on the ground and blood everywhere. The police officer was thrown across the street and Sean was out cold.  
  
With his hands on the bullet wound....Daniel has never felt more alone in the world and he knew he had to get Sean out of there.  
  
The moments that followed were a blur as well and the next thing he knew was his little brother was in his arms, his backpack was slung over his shoulders and his life was left behind. Daniel thinks back to the energy he felt and the deep concern he had for his brother.  
  
When Sean started to come to after it all he mumbled something about everything being “too loud” and complained about his head hurting. It definitely flared up questions in Daniels mind and concern for the both of them.  
  
“That looks great! Did dad teach you how to build a fire?” Seans words startle Daniel and the mask he's been holding over his face slips a little.  
  
“Uh...yeah.” Daniel says hesitantly.  
  
“I can’t wait to learn too, when do you think he’ll teach me?” Daniel looks down to avoid his brothers hopeful gaze.  
  
“Next time, Sean.” Daniel swallows heavily. “What did you draw?” He says, needing to talk about anything else. He rubs his clammy hands on his jeans. Sean pulls out his notebook, proudly showing the sketches on the page.  
  
“I drew some fish I found in the water. We could’ve even gone fishing here if we brought our poles. When dad comes do you think he could bring them?” Sean sits next to his brother handing over the notebook.  
  
The drawing is good. Really good. Sean captured the rocky shore and nearby swimming fish perfectly, the water ripples even look pretty realistic too. Daniel grips the notebook and finds himself grateful his brother had it in the pocket of his hoodie when everything went down.  
  
“Yeah...” Daniel breathes out. “He’s not...coming though Sean. I told you, this is just a trip for us two.” He hands the book back to his brother.  
  
“I don’t get it Dan, I don’t remember even planning this trip. And I had no time to pack anything either.” Sean looks down. “To be honest I don’t really remember much of what happened right before we came on the road. And why didn’t dad give us any tent supplies?” The questions flares up something in Daniel and he digs deep into his backpack for his lighter.  
  
“Why did we come alone Daniel?”  
  
“Stop asking so many questions ok? It’s annoying. We’re out here, you’re stuck with me and dads not coming! Ok?” Daniel winces at his own voice rising. His brother visibly recoils.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Once the lighter is found Daniel scrubs a hand over his face. “Just stop. Sean, we’ll be fine, everything will be fine. We’re just having to be like...like real wolves out here ok? Hunting for our food, looking out for our pack...” His brother nods with a smile but then his eyebrows furrow in confusion. He thankfully drops the subject.  
  
The brothers work at getting a fire started and surprisingly enough, it’s within only a few tries that flames, however small, start rising up. The feeling of triumph is short lived when Seans stomach growls loudly.  
  
“Do we have any food left?”  
  
“A little...” Daniel sighs.  
  
The chips and soda got them through the first night and next day but then Daniel had to give in and buy them some fast food and the burgers were a sight for sore eyes. Daniel feels an oncoming headache at the thought of how much money they have left. He still has $40 that were given to him but used the $10 “drug money” on their fast food splurge. He has no idea what they’ll do.  
  
As Sean nibbles on the rest of the chips and Daniel opens the last soda, pulls out his phone and glances through the millions of text messages he’s been avoiding. All from his teachers, neighbors, people from school posing as caring friends, police officers, and of course Noah.  
  
Daniel opens up the texts Noah and feels a weight of dread hit him again. Of course his friend is nervous and scared for Daniel...he worries about Noahs anxiety spiking, especially with the way Noah keeps messaging him. Daniel looks at the string of texts.  
  
_‘Bro you left me hanging!’_  
_‘What the heck!’_  
_‘Where did you go Dude this radio silence is really pissing me off’_  
_‘What in the actual heck is happening on your street’_  
_‘ANSWER YOUR PHONE’_  
_‘The police came by asking about you’_  
_‘Im so sorry about your dad Daniel I cant image how that feels please tell me youre ok’_  
_‘Where are you Daniel I really need to hear from you Its all driving me crazy tell me youre ok’_  
_‘Please’_  
  
Daniel hates this. He hates not being able to talk to his best friend. He knows that if he responds it opens up risks of Daniel and Sean being found, tracking is a possibility especially since the police are searching for them. The battery blinks at him telling him it’s almost dead and Daniel pockets his phone.  
  
He looks to his brother. Sean looks impossibly old with the firelight dancing across his features as if giving Daniel a glimpse of what the road will do to the kid and it terrifies him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel jolts awake, visions of that day swimming through his mind.  
  
That energy he felt, he can’t let it go, can’t forget about it either. The way that Brett flew back without Daniel even touching him? Or even the whole street block basically exploding...did he....  
  
Daniel sits up to get his thoughts in order and looks over to his brother. Sean is fast asleep but seems to be mumbling in frustration, that same furrow of his brows creasing his forehead. Everything about him down to the sleep tousled hair makes Sean look even younger than he is and Daniel finds himself smiling fondly, wanting his brother to keep that for as long as possible.  
  
A small breeze makes it way into their little cave and the still burning embers of their fire start to flicker. Daniel blows at it, adding a few more logs and twigs to bring it back to life. Thank goodness for the blanket he packed or they would be a lot worse for wear.  
  
Once the flames are rising high (relatively high), Daniel knows there is no way he can go back to sleep, even though his body is aching for the release. He knows he won’t be able to rest without feeding in slightly to his curiosity.  
  
He moves down the hill just slightly as to not wake Sean up and thinks about that energy he felt again. If he's right and that burst of...whatever it was came from him, if he really was able to shove Brett without even touching the guy it opens a lot of possibilities.  
  
The thought alone should scare Daniel but he finds himself wanting to lean more into the chance of it being real.  
  
Taking a look to his brother one last time, Daniel then moves to an open patch of dirt, grabbing a few rocks and sticks and settling himself down. He focuses hard on the small items, willing them to move even just an inch. He tries putting a hand out, both hands, standing, sitting, everything. He feels like an idiot and honestly slightly delusional.  
  
How on earth did it happen the first time? When he moved Brett he was filled with so much rage about the punk hurting Sean it was blinding. Is it connected to emotions?  
  
Daniel laughs at himself. Man, he is really losing it.  
  
Putting his head in both hands he thinks about that second explosion, there is literally no explanation for it. He felt so much pain, he was so scared...no he was terrified and then the gun went off and....Daniel shudders as if hearing it again. His hands grip at his hair and the emotions rise again.  
  
His dad...oh gosh his dad. The pain is agonizing.  
  
A cry out from the cave jolts Daniel out of his thoughts to see Sean thrashing. The emotions are still like a wave rising and crashing over Daniel and he stands up quickly on unsteady feet to reach his brother.  
  
Sean releases whimpers sounding so in destress it tugs at Daniels chest. He races to his brother, scolding himself for even leaving him for a moment.  
  
He moves to comfort Sean but the shake to the kids shoulder does nothing but the moment Daniel touches Seans bare neck his brother jack hammers up, almost head butting Daniel in the face.  
  
In the heat of the movement Sean releases the most heart wrenching cry in the form of their dads name. Daniel can see that Sean is clearly still gripped tight in the nightmare by the glaze to his eyes and shake of his hands when he turns his brothers head to look at him.  
  
“Sean you’re ok, you’re ok.” Daniel continues a mantra of soothing words not even caring what he actually says as long as it calm Sean down and help him realize his big brother is there.

“I saw....dad I saw him. He’s not-I don’t know I don’t know...I can’t...” Sean is babbling but the words still freeze Daniel, does Sean remember?  
  
“It’s ok Sean, it was just a nightmare.” Daniel says as calmly as he can.  
  
“It was so loud.” Sean says quietly, bringing his older brother back to when he said it only days ago. “I heard...” A vice grip tightens around Daniels chest.   
  
“What do you mean Sean?” He feels his brother shudder in his arms.  
  
“Everything is so loud, it’s like I can hear everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while but thank you for your support on this story so far!! As always comments really make my day and kudos warm my heart! Thank you and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I love all you amazing people and I am excited to continue with this story! I am always open for feedback and suggestions! Kudos warm my heart and comments make my day! 
> 
> I hope you like this story as much as I enjoy writing it!


End file.
